


Where We Need to Be

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, F/M, Family, Friendship, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The two families and the kids ponder over how the new baby will be cared for after Abbey's maternity leave expires.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Where We Need to Be Part 1

 

Part 1

"This is ridiculous, Noah. If I don't go to meet my parents at  
Dulles they're gonna think I'm sick." Abbey tries, once again, to  
convince her husband that she should meet the plane from LAX. She tugs  
Noah's tie a little tighter than necessary (she has to tie it almost  
daily because he can never get it straight enough, much like his  
father) to emphasize her displeasure.

Noah rolls his eyes and steps back, examining his reflection in  
Abbey's vanity mirror. "You are sick," Noah points out.

"I'm pregnant, I'm not sick. That doesn't make me an invalid."  
Flushed and annoyed, Abbey follows Noah down the hall to the kitchen  
as he grabs his lunch bag off the counter.

"I never said you were an invalid. But you spent all morning  
throwing up and couldn't keep down your dinner last night; you're in  
no state to drive to the airport. I'll meet them at three. I already  
talked to Mr. Larson and I've got permission to leave early." Noah  
grabs his briefcase and leans forward to peck Abbey's cheek in the  
small foyer.

 

"I've got the whole week off; I should be the one entertaining  
our parents this week," Abbey states. The Global Climate Action Group  
had recessed on the previous Thursday for the Labor Day weekend and  
all employees had the week off until the next Monday. Abbey has plans  
this week to clean and organize the house, knowing that she wouldn't  
have a week off until she starts her maternity leave. And from what  
she knows about new- born babies, it won't be much of a vacation. Her  
parents and Josh and Donna were going to help Abbey paint the house  
(they hadn't had the opportunity since they moved in in May) and the  
fathers would help the father-to-be build a nursery in the spare room  
that is presently being used as a study.

"Abbey, relax. Put your feet up for a couple hours and watch some  
trash T.V. I should be home with your parents around four. Now, I  
hate to run, but I really can't be late. I love you. Call if you need  
anything." With one last kiss, Noah rushes out the door and down the  
driveway.

* * *  
" Danny…CJ!" Noah calls and waves in the meeting area at the  
airport. His in-laws, holding their carry-on bags and pulling their  
luggage, pick up their pace.

"Oh, honey, it's so good to see you," CJ wraps her long arms  
around Noah in a hug.

"Where's Abbey?" Danny enquires immediately, accepting Noah's  
outstretched hand.

"It's nice to see you guys. Abbey's waiting at home, but I know  
she's looking forward to your visit. This way, I parked out this way."  
Noah takes CJ's luggage and leads the way.

"Is she feeling all right?" Danny's voice hasn't lost its alarmed  
tone since discovering that his daughter hasn't come to greet them.

"She's okay," Noah responds, pushing ahead in the airport. " She  
just hasn't lost the morning sickness and she's been feeling pretty  
faint these last few days. She's going back to the OB-GYN this week  
and the doctor said she could give her some medicine to relieve the  
symptoms."

"But otherwise she's healthy?" CJ inquires as Noah pops the trunk  
and loads the luggage.

Noah beams with all the pride of a young husband. " Yeah. She's  
starting to put on some weight, and it's a sensitive subject. She's  
got a small bulge in her belly but she refuses to buy maternity  
clothes yet. She's told her colleagues at work about the baby, but I  
guess she's still getting used to the idea of being pregnant and  
doesn't want it to be blatantly obvious. It's not like she doesn't  
want to be pregnant, but she's still a twenty-four year-old woman who  
wants to keep her young figure. So, anyway, just don't comment about  
her weight."

Laughing heartily, CJ shakes her head. " I remember all those  
bodily changes. Of course, by the time I was pregnant my body was  
prepping for a baby and menopause at the same time." They climb in  
the car and Noah directs the car out of the airport and into the D.C.  
afternoon traffic.

* * *

Hearing the car pulling into the drive-way, Abbey abandons her  
paint samples and glass of iced tea on the table and darts out of the  
kitchen and into the foyer to wrench the front door open.

"You made it! How was your flight?" Abbey takes the porch steps  
as fast as she safely can and when she reaches the pebble-covered  
drive, Danny pulls her into a sound hug.

"It was fine. How are you? Let me look at you. Yep, I was right,  
CJ, she's got that expectant mother glow." Danny squeezes Abbey's  
hands and plants a kiss to her cheek.

"That's a sun tan, Daddy," Abbey corrects, reaching for her  
mother's out-stretched arms.

"Ha, I told you!" CJ jests, knowing full well that most people  
(Danny included) believe that pregnant women give off a radiance. She  
can't remember feeling anything but sweaty and hormonal, but her  
pregnancies occurred a quarter century ago, so Danny could be right.

Noah unloads the car while Abbey and her parents exchange greetings.

"Come inside, I wanna show you what we've got started in the  
nursery and the paint samples. I'm thinking of a pastel green that is  
pretty much unisex." Abbey ushers her parents into the small bungalow.

Grasping Abbey's elbow, Noah pulls his wife in for a chaste kiss.

"Your parents called. They'll be here in forty-five or fifty  
minutes," Abbey relays following her parents into the kitchen.

"Can I get you a beer?" Noah fishes through the fridge and  
retrieves a couple cold bottles that he had stocked last night. There  
hasn't been much alcohol in the house the last few months, so Noah had  
bought some for the occasion.

"Yeah, that sounds great, " Danny responds automatically, but CJ  
shakes her head. "Oh, unless…You know what? I'm fine, thanks." Danny  
swallows hard, feeling guilty for not thinking about Abbey's condition.

Abbey rolls her eyes and accepts the diet cola Noah hands her.  
She sits at the small kitchen table where everyone has gathered. "  
It's fine, Dad. I've told Noah that it doesn't bother me. Go ahead  
and have a beer."

"As long as you're sure. Now, you said something about paint  
samples." Danny turns his attention on the pieces of pastel cardboard  
on the table.

* * *

"So, Davy and Ella are all settled at school?" Abbey inquires as  
she slices pepper at the kitchen table. CJ and Donna had insisted they  
assemble the stir-fry and Abbey rest and combat the unbearable heat.

"Yeah, it took us a week of driving and a massive moving van, but  
they're all settled in. We're hoping Davy gets into John Hopkins for  
medical school so he can just keep the same apartment for the next  
couple years. And Ella…well, who knows. She'll be done her master's in  
May."

"Noah and I are so proud of them, " Abbey gushes. "Is Davy still  
dating that student doing his doctorate in psychology?"

Donna smiles contentedly. " Yeah, Joel. He's such a sweetheart.  
We had dinner with them last night."

"I'm so glad he's found someone. " Abbey brings the plate of  
vegetables to the stove and CJ puts them in the large skillet.

Donna continues stirring and responds, "Me too. It's been so hard  
for him since he came out. But he knows that all we want is for him to  
be true to himself and find happiness in whatever he does."

"That's true. How's PJ, Mom? I talked to him a week ago, but  
how's he liking the new job?" Abbey asks conversationally. PJ had  
worked for the blog of a news organization after getting his bachelor  
of arts in journalism at a community college in Los Angeles and  
completing a short internship. He's an intelligent and gifted writer,  
but had not thrived academically like his older sister. He had never  
enjoyed school the way she had, mostly because of his autism and the  
social and educational difficulties it had inflicted upon him.  
However, he's really starting to become comfortable with his  
independent life. He has his own apartment in Los Angeles and has just  
landed a new job at the L.A. Times, writing online articles.

CJ takes a sip of her wine. "He's pretty thrilled. He's finally  
getting to express himself a little more. Getting used to the idea of  
being an uncle, as well."

"That's good," Abbey laughs out loud. " Ella thinks she should be  
involved in the naming process. She calls me once a week with  
suggestions. She's even taken to e-mailing ideas as they come to her."

"Any possibilities?" Donna casually asks, a brow raised.

With an eye-roll, Abbey chuckles. " If that's your subtle way of  
asking about the sex, I told you we don't know yet. You'll know after  
we find out tomorrow."

CJ's eyes dilate in surprise. " You finally caved?"

Sighing lightly, Abbey grimaces. " He's so excited. I don't even  
care if it's a surprise any more. So, yeah, we're gonna find out."

"Any maternal instincts? CJ wants to know.

Abbey shakes her head and lifts her glass of cola to her lips. "  
No, I have no idea. But secretly I'm hoping it's a girl, and I think  
Noah is, too. He'd make such a good father for a little girl."

CJ's eyes flicker in remembrance, realizing she had thought the  
same thing when she was pregnant with Abbey. " Yes, he would. Just  
like your father."

"Only, I would never let Noah get so anal and over-protective,"  
Abbey states with conviction. " Dad treated me like a china doll."

CJ narrows her eyes in seriousness. " Abbey, you know that wasn't  
just your father's nature; he had good reason for wanting to keep you  
close. We almost lost you, and it nearly killed him." Blinking rapidly  
to resist the tears pooling in her eyes, CJ turns away from the other  
two women.

"Mom, I didn't mean…" Abbey lays a hand on her mother's shoulder  
comfortingly. " I understand why he was so concerned about me. I just  
mean, I hope Noah is a little more relaxed and accommodating as a father."

"Let's pray he never has a reason not to be," CJ says curtly,  
turning her back and busying herself by arranging the silver-wear on  
the table. This effectively ends the discussion, and Abbey wishes she  
had never said that about her father.

Feedback is encouraged and appreciated

For content ratings, please consult the rules, guidelines and disclaimer policy


	2. 2

Where We Need to Be Part 2

 

Part 2

Donna had informed Noah that Josh and Danny needed his help  
unloading a piece of furniture from the trunk of the S.U.V. So,  
leaving the women in the kitchen drinking their tea and reading  
pregnancy books and magazines, Noah makes his wake outside.

Noah heads to his parent's car, but finds the men in the small  
garage standing around a wooden frame. "Hey. Mom said you had a piece  
of furniture you brought…" Stopping short, Noah fully discovers what  
the piece of furniture is. " A crib?"

"You told us when you visited in July that Abbey wanted an  
old-fashioned wooden crib for the baby, but you didn't think you could  
afford it so you'd probably end up buying something modern from  
Wal-Mart." Smiling his signature cocky grin, Josh runs a hand over the  
newly stained and polished surface of the side.

"Did you go antique shopping?" Noah asks in disbelief, carefully  
examining the piece of handy-work.

Danny chuckles lightly. " Nah. Do you remember Rob Parks from Elm  
street? His brother has a wood-crafting business and sometimes Rob  
helps him build the furniture. He got us the wood from his brother's  
shop and we helped Rob and his brother make this crib."

Noah's jaw drops. He can't imagine his father or Danny building  
anything. It's not like they're completely incompetent, but they're  
not exactly used to working with their hands. "You helped build this  
crib for Abbey?"

Josh nods. " And for you. And don't worry about the quality. We  
had it personally assessed and it meets all the safety standards. Our  
grandchild is gonna be very safe in this."

Noah shakes his head, still shocked, but his lips form a small  
smile. " This is incredible. It's absolutely perfect. I can't thank  
you enough."

"Is everything okay? You don't seem too thrilled." Josh glances  
at Danny, wondering why their gift didn't bring more joy to Noah.

Noah's face contorts into a half grimace. " I'm sorry. It's  
beautiful and I really do appreciate it. It's just…" Sighing out loud,  
Noah's head drops. "I should've been the one that did this. I  
should've been able to give Abbey the crib she wanted. I should be  
able to give her a big, safe house with lots of space and provide for  
her and our child everything they need. We just…we don't have any  
money. I was gonna have to go to Wal-Mart to furnish the baby's room."

Danny's face falls in sympathy. "There's nothin' wrong with that,  
Noah."

"But they deserve better!" Noah blurts in frustration. Running a  
hand through his messy light brown curls, Noah turns away. "My wife  
and child deserve more than I can give them."

Swallowing hard, Josh reaches a hand out to squeeze Noah's  
shoulder. " I know what you mean. But it's not always gonna be like  
this. You and Abbey will have successful careers."

"And in the mean-time, we'll help you look after your family,"  
Danny offers lowly. He certainly understands the desire to take care  
of his family.

"But you shouldn't have to, " Noah whines. "This is my  
responsibility. And don't get me wrong, I want this baby more than  
anything and I'd never regret that Abbey got pregnant this early. But  
sometimes I just think how much easier this would be if we waited five  
or ten years."

Exhaling deeply, Josh nods." This isn't the most ideal time. But  
guess what? Your mom and I sometimes felt like we were too old to be  
parents. And I know CJ and Danny felt the same thing. You're gonna  
learn fast that kids have their own agenda and you almost have to toss  
aside the idea that you can put them on a time-line. But it doesn't  
matter that you're young and don't have a lot of money, just like it  
didn't matter that by the time Danny and I were fathers we were old  
enough to be grandfathers."

Inhaling sharply, Noah nods. " I hope you're right."

Danny smiles warmly. "It's like an old Beatles song-`All you  
need is love'. As soon as you hold that precious little angel in your  
arms, your life will be turned upside down. Your ages, your financial  
status, all your problems, will pale in comparison to the love you  
have for that child. You're both gonna make wonderful parents and I  
assure you your love will be enough."

"How do you know?" It comes out more of a plea than a question.

" It's a mortal lock," Josh assures him. " That and you had a  
pretty good role-model in me."

Noah rolls his eyes at his dad's attempt at humour.

"Come on; give us a hand carrying this into the nursery. We don't  
want Abbey to see it yet."" Danny bends down to lift one of the legs.

* * *  
"Are you sure you and Dad don't want to sleep in our bed? It's no  
problem," Abbey tells them again, as her parents, her and Noah leave  
the den for Josh and Donna to settle in for the night.

"No, honey. You're pregnant and Noah needs to be up early. You  
both need the sleep more than we do. But we could use some sheets for  
the air mattress." Danny pauses in the hallway.

Abbey smiles softly. " Okay. I'll go get some and help you make  
up the bed."

As CJ and Danny enter the small nursery that they're staying in  
for the duration of the visit, Abbey retrieves some clean sheets from  
the hall closet. Noah follows her to the nursery, and Josh and Donna  
follow in-toe.

Entering the bedroom, Abbey gasps in surprise and delight. " Oh  
my God!" She rushes to the crib against the left wall and touches it  
gingerly with her fingers.

"You like it?" Danny can't contain his smile.

Abbey is a mixture of joy and confusion. " It's gorgeous. Did you  
buy this, Noah?" Abbey's blue eyes are sparkling as Noah holds her hand.

Noah puts on his best smile. "Not me, but I wish it was. Our dads  
actually helped make this." He's trying to hide the disappointment he  
feels that he hadn't been the one to do this for Abbey, and just be  
grateful that his wife has the crib she wants.

"Oh my God! It's amazing. How did you know this is what I  
wanted?" Abbey envelopes Danny in a snug hug before reaching for Josh.

"Noah told us," Josh reveals, kissing Abbey's cheek.

"Thank you so much; it's exactly what I wanted for the nursery."  
Abbey had been so enthralled with the crib that she neglected to  
notice the two blankets hanging over the side, the one lying in the  
crib and the toys piled inside.

"What's this? Is this my baby quilt?" Abbey pulls the blanket  
into her arms to examine it in detail.

"I thought maybe you'd like the blanket Grandma Abbey and I made  
for you. The only times I took up sewing and knitting were to make you  
and PJ your blankets. Can't say I have a knack for it." CJ lays a  
hand on Abbey's shoulder. " Donna and I had these dry-cleaned so  
they'd be like new for the baby."

Abbey smiles gratefully before directing her attention to the  
second blanket hanging on the crib's side. "Is this Noah's baby  
blanket?" Abbey turns to Donna, recognizing the pastel blues and  
greens and yellows in the crocheted blanket.

"It is!" Noah exclaims in recognition. "My Grandma Lyman made it  
for Dad and then added on to it when she gave it to Mom for me."

Smiling and nodding, Donna wraps one arm around Noah's torso. " I  
knew if she were still here, she'd want this to stay in the family."

Tears pooling in Abbey's eyes, she swipes at her cheeks. "This is  
all too much. I can't believe everything you've done for us. I'm  
sorry… these hormones…"

Noah reaches for Abbey's hand and draws her sobbing frame into  
his. "It's really starting to look like a baby's room now."

"Why don't you take another look inside the crib?" Danny  
suggests, wrapping an arm around CJ's mid-drift to rest on her hip.

Lying beneath the collection of Abbey and Noah's old child-hood  
toys ( Abbey's pink elephant, teddy bear, monkey, doll and lion, as  
well as Noah's bear, puppy dog and duck) and the plush giraffe Noah  
had bought Abbey when they found out she was pregnant, is another baby  
blanket. This one appears much newer and less worn than Abbey and  
Noah's blankets, but contains patches of weathered material.

"What's this?" Abbey lifts the quilt up and hands one end of it  
to Noah to look at.

"CJ and I made it out of some of both of your old onesies, dress  
clothes, outfits, and blankies, It wasn't too difficult to sew, and we  
used a machine for some of it," Donna explains, sharing a look with CJ.

Clutching her end of the blanket to her chest, Abbey exhales  
contentedly. " Thank you so much. I'm immensely grateful. This baby is  
gonna have four grandparents who love it very much."

"You've got that right, darling. We're here for anything you  
need," Danny reiterates. Over the last ten weeks, Danny has succeeded  
in getting his mind around the idea of Abbey's pregnancy and the fact  
that he's about to become a grandfather. While it isn't quite the same  
as the ecstatic happiness he felt when he and CJ conceived, he has an  
inkling that being a grandfather will be one of the most amazing  
experiences in his life.

* * *

Feedback is encouraged and appreciated

For content ratings, please consult the rules, guidelines and disclaimer policy


	3. 3

Where We Need to Be Part 3

 

Part 3

CJ and Donna drove Abbey to the medical building that her OB-GYN  
had her office in. Noah would meet her for the appointment on his  
lunch hour at work and the mothers would drive her home afterwards.  
Noah hadn't been able to make it to either of her previous two  
appointments, so Abbey is quite anxious as she sits in the waiting  
room expectantly for her husband. She attempts to distract herself by  
flipping absently through a parenting magazine.

"He'll be here,"CJ whispers comfortingly, squeezing Abbey's hand  
as they sit in the plastic chairs.

"Abigail Lyman?" A young black-haired nurse calls from the  
reception desk.

"Want us to go in with you?" Donna inquires while Abbey stands up  
and gathers her purse.

Rolling her eyes, Abbey shakes her head. " No thanks, I've done  
this twice on my own already, I'll be fine. I'm sure Dr. Prescott  
would think I'm single if I wasn't wearing my engagement and wedding  
rings."

"Good luck, sweetheart," CJ calls with a sympathetic smile.

Just as Abbey disappears into the hallway containing the  
examining rooms, Noah comes rushing into the office, his hair  
disheveled and his suit already a wrinkled mess from running.

"Where's Abbey?" Noah demands immediately as Donna stands to  
greet him.

"She went into a room down there. She hasn't started, so hurry  
up," Donna points him in the right direction.

With a hasty "thanks," Noah retraces Abbey's path.

When he locates Abbey's room, a nurse is measuring her weight.

"Noah!" Abbey exclaims in relief as Noah steps into the room.

"I'm so…sorry…I'm late," Noah apologies, out of breath.

"This must be the father," the black-haired nurse deduces with a  
smile. " Okay, if you sit up on the couch there I'll take your blood  
pressure."

"I'm assuming you're talking to Abbey?" Noah deadpans, taking  
Abbey's hand and placing a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"Yes, the mother-to-be," the nurse chuckles.

Noah helps Abbey onto the table and tucks a stray lock of hair  
behind her ear.

* * *

"Okay, since this is your first sonogram, I'll point everything  
out. There's the head, the spine, arms and legs. As far as I can  
tell, the baby is growing normally for sixteen weeks." Dr. Prescott  
guides the instrument performing the ultra-sound across Abbey's belly.

Clutching hands, Abbey and Noah stare at the screen in amazement.

"I can hear the heart and everything sounds healthy. Would you  
like to hear the heart beat?" Dr. Prescott removes her earphones and  
holds them out to Abbey.

"Yes! Here," Abbey hands one earphone to Noah while she inserts  
the other into her own ear.

"Oh my God," Noah breathes out. "That's incredible. You can  
actually hear the heart beating. It's like a little human being in there."

" Did you think babies come from storks?" Dr. Prescott teases the  
expectant father. "That's okay. It takes a lot of first time fathers  
a while to fully grasp the whole process. I'm going to make you a  
D.V.D of the sonogram so you can watch the baby moving on your T.V.  
and listen to the heart. Have you decided whether you want to know the  
sex?"

Licking his lips, Noah glances away from the computer screen and  
at Abbey.

"Yes, we do," Abbey tells the doctor.

" Okay. Well I'm going to go check the images we got and get you  
a copy of the D.V.D and a couple photos. You sit here and enjoy  
looking at your daughter. When I get back, you can get dressed and  
empty your bladder." The doctor pops a D.V.D out of the computer and  
exits the room.

" A girl!" Abbey exclaims joyfully, sitting up on the couch.

Cupping Abbey's cheeks, Noah's eyes dance in glee. "Thank you so  
much for this baby. I love you so much and I'm gonna love this little  
girl in every way I know how."

Tears spilling over Abbey's lashes, she bobs her head. " I know  
you will, and so will I."  
* * *  
By the time Noah got home from work, Danny and Josh had painted  
the den, foyer and bedroom. Tomorrow they planned to tackle the  
kitchen and nursery. The three women had cleaned and organized the  
house and prepared the potatoes and salad to have with the steak that  
Josh and Danny barbequed between beers.

"Maybe we should just start without him?" Abbey suggests,  
looking at the plate of cold baked potatoes on the counter.

"He said he'd be here by eight," Donna points out, flipping  
through the Washington Post at the table.

"Why don't you have a snack if you're hungry?" CJ offers.

"I don't need a snack It's just…he's never on time," Abbey sighs.

"Hey," Noah calls out wearily as he pads into the foyer and shuts  
the door behind himself.

Abbey rushes to the foyer to greet Noah. " It's eight-thirty,"  
she snaps, hands resting on her hips.

 

"I'm know, baby. I'm sorry. I had to run to the Hill and…" Noah  
drops his briefcase by the closet.

"Noah, it doesn't matter when it's just me. But our parents are  
here and we were going to have a nice supper together." Abbey exhales  
loudly.

"I know, honey. I'll try to get off early tomorrow but I just  
couldn't today. I already took that hour to go to your doctor's  
appointment." Noah places his hands on Abbey's elbows and leans  
forward to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

Breaking off, Abbey pushes Noah's chest back. "I'm trying to be  
tolerant, but you've gotta talk to Mr. Larson. Are you gonna come home  
at eight-thirty or nine every night when the baby's here?"

Noah lowers his eyes. "Can we please talk about this later?"

Donna pokes her head out of the kitchen." Hi, honey. Dinner's on  
the table."  
* * *  
After dinner was finished and the kitchen was cleaned, the family  
gathers in the den to watch the D.V.D from the sonogram. Noah and  
Abbey decided at the doctor's they would wait until they were all  
together tonight to announce that they were having a girl.

"Okay, here's the first movie of your granddaughter," Abbey  
exclaims, pressing `Play' on the remote.

"A girl?" Donna screams, getting up off her spot on the floor in  
front of the lounge chair Josh is sitting in and jumping to the love  
seat to hug the kids.

"That's terrific!" CJ beams, moving from the couch and she and  
Danny are seated on to the loveseat to join in the hugging.

"Looks like we're gonna have another little girl to love and  
spoil, " Danny announces drawing Abbey into his arms and kissing her  
forehead. "Congratulations." He extends his hand to Noah after Josh  
claps his son on the back.

"And this time we don't have to worry about spoiling her because  
we're not responsible for her upbringing," Josh jokes.

Laughing lightly and shaking his head, Noah "Okay, okay. We're  
even more excited than the four of you, but let's sit and watch our  
daughter's first video. See there, it looks like she she's shaking a  
fist."

"Oh she's definitely your daughter," CJ says with conviction,  
reclaiming her seat on the couch.

With joy and happy visions of the future with a baby girl, the  
family settles back in to watch the sonogram.  
* * *

Feedback is encouraged and appreciated

For content ratings, please consult the rules, guidelines and disclaimer policy


	4. 4

Where We Need to Be Part 4

 

Part 4

On Thursday the women took the day to go to the spa .CJ and Donna  
believed that Abbey deserved a little pampering after the crazy past  
six months of finishing school, planning a wedding and buying and  
moving into a house. And of course there was all the stress with the  
unplanned pregnancy. After the women had massages, manicures and  
pedicure, they headed to a couple baby stores and the mall, finally  
having succeeded in convincing Abbey that she needed to get maternity  
clothes. They managed to persuade her by insisting that it didn't all  
need to be frumpy and ugly. While the women were out all day, Danny  
and Josh had finished the painting. Noah managed to make it home by  
four and immediately went to work helping the men with the nursery.

"Is this the bordering?" Danny asks, unraveling a large tube.

"Be careful,' Noah warns, coming over to help Danny. " I spent  
two months tracking this down. I finally located a store in Wyoming  
that had this left in stock. It's so old. I picked it up at a place  
here after they shipped it. It's an old `Precious Moments' edition.  
See the kids playing and the train with all the animals?" Noah smiles  
at the pictures on the border. " Anyway, Abbey mentioned that she  
wanted to do the nursery in `Precious Moments', but we couldn't find  
any in any of the paint stores here. I think she probably forgot and  
gave up on it, but I could tell how much it meant to her so I tracked  
it down."

"Wow, that was really thoughtful of you. See, you're gonna give  
Abbey her dream nursery after all." Danny smiles warmly and squeezes  
Noah's shoulder.

This gesture only causes Noah to grimace. " No I didn't. You guys  
did most of the work and gave Abbey the crib and the blankets and  
everything. All I did was get her the wall paper."

"Noah, your small gesture is gonna be really appreciated." Josh  
assures his son.

"All right, let's get this paper up so it'll dry. Then we've  
gotta get cleaned up and meet the girls for dinner." Danny grabs a  
chair and begins helping Noah plaster the border on to the wall.  
* * *  
By the time the group makes it home at ten-thirty, Abbey is  
yawning and Noah is rubbing his weary eyes.

"I'm going to bed," Abbey announces as everyone files into the foyer.

"Kay. But you've gotta check out the nursery. Come on," Noah  
tugs Abbey by the elbow into the nursery and the parents follow behind  
them.

Upon entering the room, Abbey squeals in delight and  
immediately bursts into happy tears. "'Precious Moments'! I can't  
believe you got it. I thought we looked everywhere."

"I managed to find it," Noah reveals with a contented smile.  
Putting that smile on his wife's face means the world to him. The last  
couple days he's been slightly envious of his parents and in-laws and  
how they could provide more for his wife than he could.

Abbey steps forward, throws her arms around Noah's neck and  
kisses him soundly. Noah draws her further into his embrace before  
deciding they need to stop. They don't want to get carried away in  
front of their parents. And with Abbey's raging hormones and his  
typical easiness, it could happen easily.

" It's absolutely gorgeous, " Abbey concludes, examining the pale  
green paint job and a few other additions (like a pink elephant  
ceramic lamp, hanging mesh hammock for toys and a wooden rocking chair  
and chest of drawers to match the crib) the fathers must have picked  
up that day. "You've all done an amazing job. I can't thank you  
enough." Abbey walks around the room and offers hugs to everyone.

"You're welcome, princess." Danny plants a kiss to Abbey's  
temple. "Now get out of our room so we can get ready for bed and plunk  
yourself off your feet."

"Okay. Good night everyone. And thank you again." Abbey lets Noah  
lead her out of the room and into their bedroom.

Once they've both washed in the bathroom, disrobed and climbed  
into bed, Abbey slides her body up Noah's bare chest. She runs her  
hand in circle patterns across Noah's abs and hips and commences a  
long, slow, open-mouthed kiss.

Cupping Abbey's cheek and withdrawing his lips, Noah smiles  
mischievously. "What was that for?"

"For making the best of our situation. I know sometimes I get  
frustrated because I know you're not gonna be able to devote a lot of  
time to our daughter, but I'll never doubt your love for her." Abbey  
rests her head in the crook of Noah's neck and sighs contentedly.

"I will love her unconditionally, just like I love you," Noah  
assures her. " I'm gonna talk to Mr. Larson and make it clear to him  
that my family is my first priority and that there's gonna be times I  
need to forsake everything else to be with them."

"What if he gets upset and fires you? Noah, we can't do without  
your income, either." Suddenly Abbey is alarmed at the prospect of  
Noah telling off his boss.

"Don't worry, babe; he's not gonna fire me. And if he does, I'm  
sure I'll find something else. Don't worry about a thing." Noah closes  
his eyes and lets his body succumb to sleep.

 

Feedback is encouraged and appreciated

For content ratings, please consult the rules, guidelines and disclaimer policy


	5. 5

Where We Need to Be Part 5

 

Part 5

Leaning her elbow on the table and supporting her head with her  
hand, Abbey flips absently through a magazine. When her cell phone  
begins ringing and vibrating on the table, Abbey quickly flips it open  
and answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe. I'm sorry. It doesn't look like I'm gonna get home in  
time for dinner. This filibuster Senator Gregory is putting us  
through seems like it's gonna last all night. I have to be here to  
tell Mr. Larson…"

Abbey stands up and exits the kitchen, leaving CJ and Donna  
cooking (they had offered to let the men relax today after all the  
work they had been doing around the house)."Noah, just stop. This is  
the second time this week that you haven't made it home on time."

"I know, hon', I'm so…"

"Sorry? Yeah, I know. Forget about it. Go back to work." Abbey  
slams her phone shut, effectively ending the discussion. She breathes  
deeply, counts to ten and re-enters the kitchen.

Plastering an apathetic expression on her face, Abbey fills the  
women in. " So, bad news. Noah's gotta stay and deal with this  
filibuster thing; he won't be home for dinner."

"Oh, that's too bad." Donna frowns, fishing the silver-wear out  
of the drawer to set the table.

CJ grimaces and squeezes Abbey's arm comfortingly. "I'm sorry,  
sweetie. You know, working in the White House, especially for a  
high-ranking official, can be very unpredictable. The hours are brutal  
and there's not a lot of flexibility."

Huffing and rolling her eyes, Abbey loses her cool. "I know! I  
know you know; I know Josh knows and I know Donna knows. I've heard  
this all before. That doesn't make it any easier, okay? I DON'T know  
what it's like. Noah's had this job for four months. And if he  
finally does succeed in getting a promotion, it's only gonna make the  
hours longer and the stress worse. "

Having overheard the yelling, Danny comes from the den into the  
kitchen, Josh on his heels.

Sighing and nodding soundly, CJ draws Abbey into a hug. Sometimes  
her daughter's maturity masks her true age and experience. Abbey's a  
young wife and living in Washington is so new for her. CJ knows how  
much stress Abbey and Noah must be under, trying to start a marriage  
and a family under these circumstances.

Abbey lays her head on her mother's shoulder and allows the tears  
to come freely. "I'm so scared. I don't know how we're gonna do this.  
How can we raise a child like this? I know Noah wants to be, but he  
can't really be there for us."

"You're gonna figure it all out eventually. We'll all do  
whatever we can to help," CJ soothes, guiding Abbey to sit on a chair.

"I'm sorry. These hormones make me so emotional. I'm…I'm not  
really hungry. Do you mind if I go lie down for a while?" Abbey stands  
on shaky legs.

With a concerned look, CJ consents. "Of course. And you don't  
have to apologize; we all know what pregnancy hormones are like."

* * *  
"Noah still isn't home," CJ points out unnecessarily as she  
lowers herself onto the air mattress in the nursery.

"I've been thinking…" Danny starts, pulling the blankets over  
himself and CJ.

"Uh oh," CJ deadpans, settling in.

"Here me out," Danny insists. "I think Abbey and Noah are gonna  
need some help when this baby arrives. Abbey's gonna be exhausted  
looking after a new born who's up every two hours for feedings. And  
with Noah's schedule, he's not exactly gonna be much of a relief."

"They'll be fine, honey. All new parents go through this; we  
did." CJ closes her eyes, tired and achy from sleeping on the air  
mattress the last few nights.

"No, we didn't," Danny contradicts. " You had three months of  
full maternity leave and three months of part-time work before you  
resumed your schedule; something Abbey won't get. And when you went  
back to work, I didn't have a full schedule. I was still writing from  
home. PJ was eighteen months old before I started working at the  
college, so I got the chance to take care of the kids at home while  
they were babies. And even when I started working there, it was only a  
few classes a week so I was almost always around for them."

By now CJ is fully alert. "Okay…"

Danny continues immediately. "Abbey and Noah won't have the luxury  
of staying home with their daughter. Abbey will have to go back to  
work after twelve weeks, and it's not likely Noah's gonna be able to  
take paternity leave. Do you really think it's fair for a three  
month-old baby to go to day care? Do you think it's fair that the kids  
will have to put their infant in the trust of a day-care provider?"

"Well, no. I wouldn't want that for any baby, least of all our  
granddaughter," CJ admits solemnly. " But what can we do about it?  
The kids don't have another option."

"Yes they do," Danny reveals with a broad smile. " They don't  
have to send her to day-care; they can send her to us."

CJ's eyes bulge in surprise. " They're gonna send her to  
California every morning?" CJ gives Danny a "get real" look, not  
understanding his reasoning.

Shaking his head, Danny sighs. " No, of course not. They're  
gonna bring her to our house in Virginia, where we'll baby-sit her  
while they're at work."

"Danny," CJ huffs, tired of this round-a-bout plan. "we don't  
have a house in Virginia. We live in Santa Monica, remember? Please  
don't tell me you're going senile."

"We're gonna move to Virginia! " Danny finally declares in  
excitement. He claps his hands, satisfied with the solution.

"No, no, no!" CJ states firmly, sitting fully erect. " that's  
ridiculous. Abbey would kill us before she'd let us move here to help  
manage her life. The kids want their independence and won't stand for  
our interference. Besides, we have another child in California, where  
we live. Have you forgotten that PJ still needs us?"

Danny rolls his eyes. " CJ, PJ is twenty-three; he's not a child  
anymore. He's got his own place and a good job. He's doing fine on his  
own. But for the first time since Abbey's bone-marrow transplant, our  
daughter needs us more than our son. They're too proud to admit it,  
but they need our help. You saw Abbey's meltdown today. This is only  
the beginning."

Sighing, CJ lowers herself back to the bed. " You can't blame  
that on her. She's pregnant, hormonal and incredibly stressed."

Danny reaches for CJ's hand resting on the comforter. "She's also  
very scared. She's scared that they're not gonna be able to give their  
child a good environment to grow up in, and that'll screw her up. But  
we can relieve that fear. We can provide our granddaughter-and any  
other grandchildren that may come- with a loving environment to grow  
in while her parents are working to provide for her future. We can  
give her one-on-one, personal attention that she won't get at day-care."

CJ is physically torn between wanting to give her daughter and  
son-in-law their space and wanting to give them peace of mind by  
offering to sit for the baby. "I just don't know, Danny. What am I  
gonna do about MY job? You retired in May and are just writing  
op-eds, but I've still got the Hollis Foundation."

 

Danny shrugs and exhales. "You said you were looking to take on  
a more advisory, consulting role with the Foundation and step down as  
President. You've given them a quarter century of dedicated service.  
That, following a decade of service to the President of the United  
States and the American public. I think you deserve a nice retirement."

Cracking a small smile, CJ shakes her head. " I don't know if  
I'm ready to retire. What would I do with myself? I've had a job since  
I was sixteen. I love having something meaningful to do."

Smiling warmly, Danny responds, " What's more meaningful than  
caring for your granddaughter and watching her grow into as fine a  
woman as her mother and grandmother?"

"You're going for flattery now?" CJ asks in mock disbelief.

"Can we at least talk to Abbey about it, see what she wants to  
do? If she's totally opposed to the idea, then we'll forget about it."

Pursing her lips, CJ finally concedes. "But if she tells us to  
bugger off, you have to drop it and not push her."

"Deal." Danny agrees, kissing CJ.  
* * *

Feedback is encouraged and appreciated

For content ratings, please consult the rules, guidelines and disclaimer policy


	6. 6

Where We Need to Be Part 6

 

Part 6

"Hey, baby," Danny greets, walking onto the back patio where  
Abbey is lounging in the sun with a pregnancy book. "Whaddaya doing?"

"I haven't made it past chapter four because I've been busy at  
work; I thought I'd finish this book and see what surprises await me  
in the third trimester." Abbey sips on her glass of lemonade and sits  
forward in her lawn chair. " That and it's a beautiful day and it's  
probably gonna be the last day I can soak up the sun until next  
summer. You need something?"

Shaking his head, Danny takes a seat next to Abbey. " Just  
wanted to talk. We've gotta go home tomorrow. "

Frowning, Abbey nods. "I hope you've had a good visit. I'm sorry  
Noah's been so wrapped up in work."

"Don't worry, we all understand his predicament. But, actually, I  
do wanna talk about that…" Danny trails off.

"Oh, I'm already punishing him in my own little way…" Abbey  
cracks a mischievous grin.

"No, Abbey..."

Abbey's face turns serious. "Don't lecture me on this, okay? I'm  
trying to be as supportive as possible. Sometimes I lose my patience.  
So if this is about my little fit last night, I really don't wanna  
hear it."

Danny reaches out to take Abbey's hand in his. "Abbey, I'm not  
gonna tell you that you're being a bad wife. You're handling this new  
adjustment very well. It's not easy being in Washington and trying to  
make a relationship work. All of us realize that."

"It's just hard sometimes," Abbey admits truthfully.

"Of course it is," Danny agrees. " But I think I have a solution  
that will put your mind at ease."

Licking his lips, Danny decides to just put it out there." What  
if, instead of sending your daughter to day-care when you go back to  
work, you let your mom and I baby-sit?"

Abbey's brows rise as she fixes her father with a stare. " And  
how exactly are you gonna do that from three time zones away?"

"We won't be three times zone away," Danny says simply. " We're  
moving to Virginia."

"What?" Abbey practically screams and falls out of her chair.

Then Danny remembers an important detail. " That is, of course,  
if you want us to."

"Why would you wanna move here?" Abbey inquires confusedly.

"To help with the baby," Danny simply replies. "We thought it'd  
be better if we helped you take care of her than to send her to a  
day-care facility where she isn't gonna receive one-on-one personal  
attention. Who's better qualified to care for your child than your  
parents? I mean, you and PJ turned out okay." Danny smiles goofily to  
let Abbey know he's joking. "Just tell me you'll think about it?'

Shaking her head back and forth, Abbey leans back in the lounge  
chair. " No, I don't have to."

Danny fixes his eyes on Abbey with a serious state. "Now,  
sweetheart, you have to be fair. We're offering to help you out of the  
goodness of our hearts and love for you, Noah and our unborn  
granddaughter. You at least have to consider our offer."

"No, I don't have to consider it. I already know my answer. I  
want you to do it," Abbey announces in confidence.

Danny's eyes dilate. Perhaps he's hearing her wrong? " You…you  
want us to…?"

"Move to Virginia so you can watch the baby when we're at work."  
Abbey shrugs simply.

"You do?" Danny asks in disbelief. They practically had to beg  
her to let them help her move into the house ("No, it's too big an  
inconvenience."), but she'll let them help raise her daughter?

Nodding, Abbey looks directly into Danny's eyes. " I want my  
child to have the influence of you and Mom. You instilled good morals  
into PJ and I, and I want to emulate those and teach them to my  
daughter. And in case you haven't noticed, we could really use the  
help. I'm not wild about the idea of sending my three month-old to  
day-care. So, if Noah and I can't be there for her every minute, then  
at least I know that she'll be in good hands when we can't."

"Wow, Abbey, I'm really proud of you. That was a very mature and  
wise decision. You sure you're okay with us living close?" Danny can't  
believe it was this easy.

"Yes, of course. But don't think we're giving you unlimited  
control. This is still Noah and my life and we're gonna raise our  
children under our roof and our rules. We'll always want your advice,  
but this is our life and we're making the decisions and paying the  
consequences for the bad choices we make. Do you understand? Are you  
okay with that?" Abbey tilts her head, hoping she isn't making a  
terrible mistake by inviting her parents to have so much access.

"Absolutely. It was hard at first, but I've learned to let go and  
let you both make up your own minds. You haven't fundamentally screwed  
up yet, so I've got every confidence that you're gonna be just fine."  
Danny stands and draws Abbey into a hug.

Abbey melts into the familiar embrace and closes her eyes. "  
Thank God you came to our rescue."

"Okay. Now let's go tell your mom because she's gonna think I  
coerced you or something." Wrapping one arm around Abbey's shoulders,  
Danny leads his daughter back into the house.  
* * *  
Since it is Saturday, Noah made it home by five. For their last  
night in Virginia/D.C., CJ, Danny, Josh and Donna took the kids out to  
a popular restaurant in D.C. that the four of them had all frequented  
a quarter century ago. By the time they clamor into the foyer,  
everyone is too tired to do more than hug good night. The result  
being, the first time Abbey is able to tell Noah that her parents are  
planning on moving to Virginia to help them take care of their baby,  
is just as they are laying their heads to sleep.

"So, I got a great offer today for a day-care provider for the  
baby," Abbey announces nonchalantly as Noah pulls the covers over them.

"Really? You're thinking about it already?" Noah seems confused  
as he wraps one arm around his wife's shoulder.

Abbey turns and glares at Noah. " You're not?"

"No, it's not that I'm ambivalent about who cares for our child,  
I just haven't considered day-care facilities yet." Noah wants to make  
it perfectly clear that he'll be fully involved in his daughter's  
upraising.

"Well, this isn't so much a facility as it is a…family  
practice," Abbey reveals cautiously, not knowing how Noah will respond  
to her inviting her parents to move so close to them.

"Oh, yeah? That's nice. What's their name?" Noah asks  
conversationally.

"Concannon,"Abbey exhales. She bites her lip in anticipation.

"Your parents?" Noah asks in disbelief.

"They'd be pleased to move here so they can watch the baby while  
we're at work. I'm only gonna get a three month maternity leave. I  
really can't send my infant daughter to a day-care. This way we'll  
know she's always in good hands. They can give her personal  
attention." Abbey delivers her practiced argument.

"But they'll be living close. I thought you wanted to strike out  
on your own; see if we can do this on our own." Noah breathes deeply.  
It's not that he doesn't love his in-laws, but Abbey has been talking  
about breaking off since she was sixteen. They've finally established  
their own life on their own merits and she wants to set it all aside?

Nodding firmly, Abbey holds Noah's gaze. "I do. And I made it  
perfectly clear that we call all the shots when it comes to raising  
our child. They're not gonna live down the block, either. We'll still  
get our privacy. But think of how nice it'll be. I feel like a huge  
weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

Noah sighs deeply and settles further into his pillow. " If this  
is what you want, then I'll support it. But just keep in mind that  
we'll never really be left alone. Don't get me wrong, I'd be glad to  
have them take care of the baby. But if we don't do this on our own,  
we'll never know if we've really got what it takes to be good parents."

Casting her eyes low, Abbey shrugs. "Well, maybe we need our  
parents to provide an example. I used to get so frustrated with some  
of my punishments. I used to think they wanted to make things harder  
and more miserable for me; that they didn't understand what it was  
like to be a kid. In hindsight, now I can see exactly why my parents  
were so tough, supportive and loving in everything they did. It drives  
me crazy, but I realize I want to give my daughter everything they  
gave me; I wanna be as good a parent as they were. And the same goes  
with your parents. I can totally see you becoming your father."

"I don't know if that's an insult or compliment," Noah chuckles.

"Noah…" Abbey redirects his attention back to the situation.

"You should tell them we'd be grateful for their help."  
Sometimes, Noah concludes to himself, they just have to admit they  
need help. It's hard for two such intelligent people, but he can  
recognize situations when they're in over their heads and only their  
parents can bail them out.

* * *  
"That's a terrific plan," Donna nods emphatically over her cup of  
tea at the table.

Abbey and Noah had formally given their consent for CJ and Danny  
to move closer to them in order to help with the baby. Abbey, once  
again, insisted that her parents abide by their wishes to make all the  
important decisions regarding their child and her upbringing. She  
also mentioned again how grateful they both were. The parents had  
agreed and decided to start looking for a house and settling their  
affairs in Santa Monica (selling the house, making sure PJ was settled  
and in agreement with the decision, wrapping up loose ends at work and  
securing a new president for the Hollis Foundation etc…)

"We think so. We think this is where we need to be," Danny says.

"Actually, Josh and I have been toying with the idea of moving  
back East," admits Donna.

"Really?" Noah asks in surprise. This is news to him.

"Yeah, well, we just don't think there's alot keeping us in  
California when Davy is at John Hopkin's, Ella is at Columbia and  
you're living here," Josh explains further. "We were thinking about  
New York but maybe with the baby coming it's a better idea to move to  
Virginia, as well."

"I was planning on discussing retirement with you, " Donna  
confesses coyly to CJ. "  
But now I'm not sure it's good timing. If you're going to be  
retiring, would it make too much disruption for the Foundation?"

Pausing to consider for a moment, CJ replies, " Not necessarily.  
We'll have to get our replacements in place and we probably should  
leave a month or two apart so our successors can get orientated with  
the foundation."

"Wait a minute…you guys are considering moving here, too?" Abbey  
is suddenly a little nervous. She adores her in-laws, but now this is  
going to be like she and Noah never left home- two sets of parents  
breathing down their necks.

"We don't want to miss out on being grand parents, either,' Donna  
says softly with a bright smile. " I mean, if it's all right with the  
two of you?" It's a question rather than a statement.

Noah swallows hard. How would Abbey react to this? "Maybe we'll  
have to take things slowly and see how they play out. No sense in  
changing everything all at once."

* * *  
Once both sets of parents have driven off (Josh and Donna in  
their car and CJ and Danny in a cab headed to the airport), Abbey  
practically melts into Noah's chest.

"I've created a monster," she groans, face buried in Noah's t-shirt.

"Now don't talk about my daughter like that," Noah teases,  
wrapping his arms snuggly around his wife. "You don't want my parents  
here, do you?" He doesn't want Abbey to think he's upset. He enjoys  
having his space from them sometimes.

Sighing audibly, Abbey stares at Noah. "It's not that I  
don't…It's just that now this will be like we never left home. We'll  
have the four of them- with a lot more time on their hands now-giving  
us advise left and right."

"I thought you wanted their advice. That's why you wanted them to  
move here…to have their influence." Noah is slightly confused.

"Yes, but now they've got four against two and they'll be able to  
tag team us." Abbey can just imagine how opinionated the four of them  
will be and how difficult it would be to ignore their advice.

"I can tell them…"

"No, let them do what they want," Abbey huffs. " We're not  
telling them they can't live near us. We can't deny our baby her  
grand parents."

"I've got a little story for you…" Noah baits as he guides Abbey  
to the den to sit on the couch. "At our wedding, your dad said that if  
we decided to have children, he and my parents would buy out our  
neighbours so they wouldn't miss a minute of grandparenthood."

"So they've actually been considering this since May?" Abbey asks  
in slight disbelief.

Taking Abbey's hand, Noah nods."Well, I don't think they assumed  
it would be this soon, but yeah. So we'll have to give up a little  
privacy. Isn't it worth the concession for the peace of mind we'd get  
from having them take care of our daughter?"

"Yeah, it really is," Abbey proclaims with a smile.

* * *

Feedback is encouraged and appreciated

For content ratings, please consult the rules, guidelines and disclaimer policy


End file.
